<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lick and Bite by whynot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076164">Lick and Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot'>whynot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mae and Mason [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots for the Alpha of the Pack and his Overboss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mason (Fallout 4)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mae and Mason [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lick and Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long time no see, y'all!! I'm gonna try and start writing shorts for Mae and Mason again (: I deleted the old ones 'cause details in them kinda conflicted with stuff I'm thinkin' up for a fic for Shorty, plus I think Mason's a little too territorial to let Gage fuck Mae like I had them do :p </p><p>Hope y'all haven't lost your love for these two! And I hope my writing hasn't gotten worse from the break I took lol<br/>- ellie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It happened quickly. The challenger pulled a knife and went for Mason's throat, caught the side of his neck and suddenly there was blood. Too much, too fast and Mason fell back onto his throne. Then there was something cold plunging in next to the wound, a hand pressed to the gash and the challenger screaming somewhere in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mase. Hey." He looked up to see Shorty, tried to focus on his grin. He never called him that in front of people. Too intimate, too close. Like the watery smile he was sporting. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Shorty whispered this time, like he didn't trust his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason thought back to when he first met Shorty - Jack, Rig and doc following as his own little crew. Mama Dala took them right into the Pack with open arms, gave Shorty his nickname and called all four of them family. Mason had gotten along with them like a barn on fire since the first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin where the knife had slashed into him pulled tight, stung like all hell as the wound knitted closed. Only Institute chems could work fast like that - Shorty must have dove for the pack Mae kept near the throne. And Mae…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was on the ground, straddling the challenger while Icarus and Nova tore him apart. His knife hung bloody and limp from Mae's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't screaming anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kitten," Mason croaked, crawling off of his throne and down the stairs to pull her onto his lap. She turned in his arms, her entire body trembling and tears streaming as she moved to hold his face. With shaking fingers she skimmed over his neck before pressing her lips to it, curling into him with violent sobs. Mason gave Shorty one quick look, and his second was clearing the Amphitheater in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason held Mae as tight as he could, just shy of crushing, and whispered sweet nothings to her, assured her he was okay. However long it took was enough time for their friends to hear about what happened, for them to gather into the Amphitheater to surround Mason and a hiccuping Mae cradled in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going through that again," she told him, all of them. "I'm not." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason knew she wasn't just talking about him being hurt. She didn't want to lose anyone again, not like she had lost Eden. "You won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't promise that." She stood on weak legs, and Mason was reluctant to let her go. "... But I can make it less likely."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, all of them had agreed to give her peace of mind and followed her to the Institute, Jack and Kay having been the toughest to convince. Getting outfitted by Institute tech via surgery wasn't something you did lightly. But this way, Mae wouldn't have to worry so much. Using Nate and Kellogg as an example helped them accept the idea. They seemed like normal men, and they</span>
  <em>
    <span> were</span>
  </em>
  <span> for all any fuckers outside of the Institute knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there they walked, Mae leading Mason, Gage, Kay, Shorty, Jack and Mags through the most secret facility in the Commonwealth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two eggheads in funny looking outfits greeted them, with Nate in front of the hallway that Mae had led them to. He slung his arm around her shoulders, winked at Mason and started to guide them down the hall. “Okay, everyone. I’ll tell ya allll about what’s gonna happen. Relax the more anxious fuckers in our tight group of friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mason, Kay and Shorty were the last ones left in surgery. Kay came out first like a Bull in a china shop, two eggheads chasing after him as he bolted. He tripped and staggered once before rushing into Gage’s outstretched arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re okay!” Gage assured with a laugh. “Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Bishop, you need to come back,” one of the eggheads sighed. “We told you to stay laying down-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine with me,” Gage argued. “I’ll keep him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan gave the decision a nod, and the surgeons reluctantly headed back through the double doors. “Always trouble,” Gage mumbled lovingly, guiding a still silent Kay down to lay across a few chairs with his head in Gage’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shorty was next, the Alpha’s second lifting Kay’s legs to sit down before draping them over his lap, and Jack sat at Shorty’s feet, leaning her back against his knees. “Okay, little brother?” Shorty asked Kay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kay grumbled, keeping his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shorty looked to Mae and she to him, and he must have seen something in her expression because he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles before resting their joined hands on his thigh. “He’ll be fine. He’s a big guy - it’s just takin’ him a while to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mags silently stood from her seat across from Mae and sat next to her, clearing her throat somewhat awkwardly. “He’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mae laughed, tears springing up in her eyes. “You’re so bad at comforting people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again she laughed, resting her head on Mags’ shoulder, and the raider boss let her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason came out almost an hour later, acting like he had just woken up from a nap that lasted too long rather than a major body-altering surgery. Mae was in his arms in the blink of an eye, face buried against his chest. He didn’t smell the same, too clean, and she sighed. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She ran, and she ran, and she </span>
  </em>
  <span>ran</span>
  <em>
    <span>, but there was no escaping this. He was dead and gone, and his blood was still on her hands, and over her heart where she had cradled his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She reached the edge of the crumbling elevated highway, a fall before her, and she had no wings and no way down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So she jumped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood in Mae's veins pulsed cold as she shot up, blanket thrown off her upper body from the quickness of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Mason hushed under her heavy breathing. “S’wrong? Hey, I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes... yes, there he was. He was there and-- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, staring with those green eyes that she loved. Tears welled in her own, and he took her face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” he repeated, bringing her closer so her head rested against his chest, like she’d done to him in her dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream. It was only a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mason,” she tried to talk through sobs, “Fuck, I feel sick. You--you were dead and I-- I couldn’t take it, I just… I ran and ran until I couldn’t and I--I jumped--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh,” she cut off. “Not one more fuckin’ word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever…” She pulled back and gripped his shoulders, glaring at him through the dark. <em>“Ever</em> dare die. Not ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He choked out a laugh, his eyes suspiciously glistening. “Yes ma’am. But you gotta make the same promise. Even if someone does take me down-”</span>
</p><p><span>She silenced him with a kiss, not wanting to hear it. Because he was there with her, breathing and warm and pulling her even closer, hands eager and greedy. His roaming grip said </span><em><span>I’m</span></em> <em><span>here</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>you’re mine</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>it’s okay, </span></em><span>and </span><em><span>I want you.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>He could have her. Forever and longer still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell right off the bat he was trying to make this time different, gentler and slower, but she wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> too. Her Alpha was all hard lines and rough edges, never did gentle since the moment Mae woke up to see him in Recovery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what I love the most about you,” she sighed as he carefully laid her onto her back, and she almost rolled her eyes. “You never hold back. So why now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, kitten, give a guy a break. I’m tryin’ to be… y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. Stop it and make me forget all about that nightmare. Show me your soft and sensitive side later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough for the both of us.” He emphasized his point with a hard press of his finger to her clit. Her body jolted, warmth fluttering inside her. She squeezed her thighs around his forearm and her arms around his neck, back arching as he built her up with doting motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna come with you inside me,” she urged. “Mason… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mason!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t that just the sweetest fuckin’ sound.” He straightened up and dragged her ass into his lap, giving himself a few teasing strokes as he stared down at her. “I ain’t gonna go all-out. We both just got outta surgery like… what, three hours ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the best docs around. We’ll hold up pretty well. Now how long are you gonna keep me waiting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never longer than you deserve.” He pushed inside her and it was like paradise, like coming home, and she dug her nails into his arms as he sunk fully into her. Mason hauled her up and pressed her back against the headboard, using the bounce of the mattress to his advantage as he fucked her with hard thrusts, her tailbone snapping against the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, kitten,” he groaned, lips against her neck. “You fuckin’ kill me. So goddamn beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered how he told her the same thing what felt like ages ago, when he’d almost gotten himself downed by an assaultron. “Y’know this is the second-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmn!</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- the second time you almost got yourself killed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, bright and wild. “You wanna talk about this<em> now?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always wanna talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So talk about how I make you feel instead.” He gathered her hair in his grip and yanked her head back, teeth pressing against her throat and his other hand pawing into her asscheek as he pulled her down to meet his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mae keened and squirmed, nails digging into Mason’s biceps. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Perfect, Mason you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I-- fuck, you’re so good--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled warmly against her skin. “Such a way with </span>
  <em>
    <span>words.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Words. What were words again? She couldn’t think beyond Mason, the feel of his cock inside her, his teeth against her neck, his fist pulling her hair taut to keep her throat bared. The pleasure built steady and fast until it was nearly devastating, her back arched and lower half squirming like she was trying to get away. “Mason, fuck baby, I’m gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>come--!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He laved his tongue up her throat and nipped at her jaw before boring her down and rolling his hips, tipping her over the edge and riding the maddening waves of her orgasm. He wasn’t far behind, his cock pulsing as he came inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mae resurfaced she was laying on top of him, rising and falling with his chest. She turned her head and planted kisses above his heart, unhurried and gentle. “I love you. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it,” he muttered, fingers trailing lazily up and down her back. “I love you too, Mae.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His love and hers - that’s what made it worth it. The fear that she had of losing him couldn’t keep her away, not when she had this; Mason, the strange little circle of friends she had collected. They made it worth it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud knock at the door, and neither of them got a chance to answer before it swung open and Shorty stepped through. “What the fuck? Pretty boy told us no fucking. How come you get to cheat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raiders could be such babies. “Give me a break, Shorty, my alpha almost died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s my best friend. Where’s my break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you wanna fuck him, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked smile. “Been there, done that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brows jumped. “Now there’s a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think there’s anyone in the Amphitheater that Mason hasn’t fucked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyance twinged in Mae’s chest, and Mason sighed. “Shorty, stop cousin’ trouble and fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That mischievous gleam in his eye dimmed for just a moment when he told Mason, “Glad you’re okay, Mase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something unspoken pulled tight between them. “Yeah, I know. I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shorty shot Mae a wink before retreating, and she snuggled closer to Mason. “That was cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who comments and/or leaves kudos!! means a lot to me and lets me know you guys enjoy what I share c:</p><p>-ellie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>